A Day at the Waterpark
by Sonamylover444
Summary: The Delta Squad take a day off and head to the water park after persuading Marcus to come with them. *few minor errors in text,will fix later*


Baird was just sitting on the couch in his apartment watching Family Guy as he ate a cold slice of pizza,sitting there only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt,as he bit into his pizza he started to wonder what the rest of the Delta Squad was the war was going slow they all had been given time off to relax and get ready to return when the locust actually started causing a threat he took the last bite of the pizza he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a drink of soda,suddenly he heard the phone ring and he sat the can back in the fridge and went to answer he picked up the phone the voice he heard was familiar."Hey Baird!Call Marcus and bug him about taking Cole and me to the new water park they just built."When he heard Dom say this he quickly retorted"What the hell man?" "Come on Baird,if we get him to come we might get him to actually have fun,and there's nothing else to do anyway."Baird thought about this,and he was right,there was nothing to in the 98 degree weather except burn to a crisp,so why not go to a water park and cool down?"Fine,I'll call him,but I'm coming with you. "Baird replyed. "Alright,I just hope you can persuade Marcus,you know how he is…" Dom said. "Yeah,I know…he's nothing but a killjoy,anyway…I'll call back and tell you what he said,bye."When Baird pressed the "end talk"button he immediately started dialing Marcus's home,he heard the phone start to ring and then a deep and gruff voice on the other end."What do you want?"Marcus said in his normal tone of voice."I'm calling cause Dom and Cole aren't gonna let up on the waterpark thing…thats why they called to ask me if I could get you to come…so here I go,will you go to the watermark with Cole,Dom and me?"For a moment it was quiet until Marcus "Fine…I'll go…" Baird was shocked to see how easily Marcus agreed to come,maybe he had finally surrendered to the boredom and the heat aswell."Damn…That was easy,well guess I'll call the others and tell em to meet at the watermark,unless you wanna can drive." "Sure…I'll pick you up,be ready in 5 minutes…and if your not,I'll beat your head in." A smirk came to Baird's face,Marcus always had a way of threatening people but at the same time it would be funny. "Yeah,sure…just get your ass over here,then will go pick up Dom and Cole."Baird replyed. "Okay,just get ready…"and then Marcus hung up.

After Baird got ready,and Marcus picked him up along with Cole and Dom they headed down to the Waterpark,there were plenty of signs advertising the place,along with lots of restaurants and shopping malls to go with it."Yo Marcus,When are we gonna get there?"Cole exclaimed "I don't know Cole,whenever we get there!"Marcus replyed. "So it was that easy to get you to come huh?"said Dom. "Shut up Dom."Marcus said annoyed. Suddenly from the back Marcus began to hear Cole laughing,everyone turned to look at him. "What's so funny Cole?"said Baird,suddenly he smelled something funky invade his nostrils ,and then Dom screeched."Damn,Cole!What the hell did you eat?Fried Locust?" Marcus could tell Cole had farted,but he could only laugh as his friends suffered in the back seat,and since he was the only one in the front he was loving every moment of it."Marcus,role down the god damn window!" Baird screamed,but Marcus only kept watching the rode and driving along leaving his friends to parish from Cole's horrible ,the air was breathable again,and to let Marcus know he was pissed off,Baird punched the back of his head,slightly knocking off his bandana,but Marcus pretended to ignore it.

Soon they arrived in the parking lot of the watermark,and they weren't alone."Damn!Did everyone come today?"Cole parking lot was completely full except for the spot they had somehow gotten by luck.'Well Cole,it is 98 degrees out here,and it's a brand new watermark."Baird said in his smartalic tone."Don't disrespect the Cole Train man!I can see why it's full smartass!"Cole they payed admission they went to look for seats and a place to meet up at."Damn this place is big!"Said Dom sitting down on a lounging chair."So what are we gonna ride first,Marcus?" "I don't really care Dom,I'm just here for the hell of it,lets just walk around and see what we find."Marcus suggested. Soon they found themselves wondering around the huge park until they came across a ride called "Raging River Rapids"."Hey!lets ride this!"Dom yelled to the line wasn't too long and once they reached the front they piled into a circular boat and headed into a dark tunnel after to other boats in front of in the tunnel Cole screamed loud enough to almost over come the water's roaring."WOOO!" "Shut up Cole"Said about a minute in the tunnel they came apron a small waterfall,and as soon as they fell they were in the water again,suddenly they hit dozens of rapids and people looking over and out to people riding were spraying them with built in waterguns. Baird screamed to the people or rather kids who were spraying them,"Cut that shit out!"and the kids stopped and went on there wiped the water from his face,while Dom and Cole were rather enjoying getting cooled off by the cold rapids came,and then they headed under a waterfall into another tunnel until they saw they had reached the end of the got off,and headed to the next time they came to a waterside,and again got in line to they reached the front they had to ride down one at a was pushing Marcus to go first,so he did,when he headed down Dom could swear he actually heard a slight laugh from his friend."The Cole Train's next bitches!"and without looking to the ride workers for guidance he ran and grabbed the top of the slide and pulled himself into the rushing water just after couldn't help but laugh at his friend's under his breath he said "That crazy Bastard." "Well,I'm going next,your last Dom,see ya down there.",and when the ride worker told him to go he headed down the slide with a "WOOOHOOO!"After Dom headed down the slide he saw his friends laughing at him as he swam to get out of the small pool. "That was pretty fun."said got out and started walking towards the resting area near the giant wave pool."Who's up for a break?"Dom yelled back at his friends,sitting down in a group followed and Sat in the surrounding chairs."Hey Marcus,is that Anya over there?"said Dom "What,what is she doing here?" Marcus turned his head to find Anya lounging while reading a book only a few chairs away. "Maybe you should go say hi to here Marcus. "Baird teased. "Shut up Baird!" Marcus exclaimed annoyed. "Well,go over and say hi you pussy!" Baird kept grabbed the sunscreen and flipped open the cap and before Baird could notice him,Marcus was pouring the entire bottle onto his friends head. "Like I said,shut up Baird." Marcus said of saying anything Baird just headed to the shower to wash out the sunscreen. "Come on Marcus,go talk to her." Dom added. "Fine,just shutup already!" Marcus screeched to his friend and he started to make his way over to Anya.

When he reached where she was sitting he sat down next to her and greeted her with a "What are you doing here?" Anya only replyed by saying "Hey there big guy,I'm just cooling off,what are YOU doing here?" It was kinda odd,Marcus Fenix,the great war hero,being at a waterpark,a place for recreation and the two didn't quite mix. "I'm just here cuz Dom and Cole wouldn't stop bitching about coming." Marcus said while Anya continued to read her book but he knew she was listening. "Yeah,some of my friends asked me to come aswell,there more of thrill seekers than I am." She replyed. Suddenly something caught Anya's eye. "Uh Marcus,is the rest of the delta squad playing in the kiddy pool over there?" Marcus turned his head to find his friends terrorizing and taking over the small pool as little kids ran away from there laughed at the sight while Marcus was traumatized. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed catching his friends attention. "Hey,we're just in a weird way,but who cares?" said Baird as he leaned on the side of the put his hand to his face and sighed at his idiotic friends,he couldn't believe his friends,but instead of making the problem worse he just ignored it all together and went back to talking to Anya. "Sigh…I'm almost looking forward to getting back into the war…" Marcus said smirked at his remark and kept on was suddenly quiet,Marcus wasn't one for conversation,he had no idea what to talk to Anya about,as he thought he started to focus on her body in that Bikini she had always had feelings for Anya,but as always,he kept them kept observing her body from head to toe,he had never seen this much of her body,never…Then Anya broke his thought "Hey,what are you looking at Marcus?Is there something on your mind,this would probably be a good time to talk if you wanted to." Marcus looked at her and shook his head but then he felt something wet on his cheek and when he turned he saw Baird holding a water gun. "Hey,it may not be a real gun,but it's just as good." he only grunted and wiped the water from his face as he glared at Baird. "Don't make me come over there and shove that watergun up your ass." He again laughed at his friend's antics. "He may be good with fixing shit,but he sure is a pain in the ass sometimes." Marcus said to Anya. "you know Marcus,he's probably just trying to get you in the water.I mean,he wants you to enjoy the time you have off while you can." she said in a sweet tone that Marcus just adored,again he never said this,but he definitely thought it. " your right…" He started to stand up and head back over to his friends,and as he did Anya said "Marcus,just enjoy the time off,you need it,and you deserve it…go hang with your friends,they want you to have a good time." after a quick pause Marcus replyed. "Okay…I'll try..see ya later Anya."


End file.
